bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Bambini Hybrid
Luna Bambini Hybrids are essentially the same as Human/Vampire Hybrid s, only they are created in the moon pool. There are a few known Luna Bambini and human hybrids and they are genetically closer to human and vampire hyrbids than they are to the first or second generation Luna Bambini. The only difference is the creation process. Luna Bambini hybrids can be created in various ways, the only variant that decides whether a pure blood Luna Bamini or a hybrid Luna Bambini is created is whether there is a human or part human parent. There are two kinds of hybrids, human Luna Bambini hybrids (rarer) and vampire Luna Bambini hybrids, depending on their parents depends on whether they'll be more human, or more vampire. The vampire Luna Bambini hybrids are just like regular hybrids and these are the most common kind where as the human hybrids are much rarer because they can only be created with two different pairings, they're far more human and age with the same progress as a human. Variant 1 (vampire) Vampire Luna Bambini hybrids are no different to regular human vampire hybrids, it is impossible to tell unless they are genetically compared. They can live on both human food and blood, they sleep and are faster than regular humans but not as fast as vampires or moon pool children. The chance rate of being born with an ability is unknown. Vampire Luna Bambini Hybrids are produced from the following combinations (with examples): *Luna Bambini / Human *Luna Bambini / Human Vampire Hybrid *Child of Luna Bambini / Human *Child of Luna Bambini / Human Vampire Hybrid (Lidiya Balev and Matthew Cullen) *Human Vampire Hybrid / Quileute (Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black I) *Human Vampire Hybrid / Vampire *Luna Bambini Hybrid / Vampire (Izellah and Henry) *Luna Bambini Hybrid / Human Vampire Hybrid (Sarah Black and Nahuel) *Luna Bambini Hybrid / Child of Luna Bambini *Luna Bambini Hybrid / Luna Bambini (Jacob Black II and Addison Wright) *Vampire / Human *Immortal Human / Vampire *Immortal Human / Luna Bambini *Immortal Human / Child of Luna Bambini (Anthony Black and Anelie Balev) *Immortal Human / Luna Bambini Hybrid 'Known Vampire Hybrids:' *Sarah Black *Benjamin Cullen *Allesandra Cullen *Izellah *Jay Black *Anastasiya Balev-Black *Evangeliya Balev-Black *Prince George *Asherah Black *Kameron Black *Ophelia Josephson Variant 2 (human) Human Luna Bambini hybrids are not much different from their vampire counterpart, only they appear much more human and they are immortal after the age of their youngest parent. They are very similar to Immortal Humans, only they are technically a quarter Luna Bambini, which means they can possess abilities. (Catherine and Adelaide) The reason Renesmee and Jacob Black's daughter Sarah Black was not a human version of the hybrids was because of Jacob's quileute gene. Essentially Sarah should have been an immortal human but the moon pool made her vampire hybrid instead. The Immortal Human gene will always make the genes dominant, creating a vampire hybrid. Human Luna Bambini Hybrid combinations: *Human Vampire Hybrid / Human *Luna Bambini Hybrid / Human (Izellah and Henry) 'Known Human Hybrids:' *Catherine I *Princess Adelaide Creation Process and Moon Pools Luna Bambini hybrids can only be created in the moon pool. The moon pool will recognise and heal a Luna Bambini hybrid, they are created solely by the magic of the moon pool. The magic reacts to either the vampire or moon pool genes present in the mating couple and impregnate the female with a 100% chance of conceiving. Category:BNC Category:Luna Bambini Category:Species Category:Complete